The outer walls of buildings, and in particular of buildings such as individual houses, are traditionally made up of concrete block walls assembled and supported by cement. This traditional construction technique has the drawback of requiring significant labor and calling on several building trades, which represents drawbacks in terms of the assembly time for such walls as well as the cost.